Max "Z" Stewart
|image1 = |caption1 = Artwork |fan/original = Original |universe = Godzilla |creator = User:35Baragon |full_name = Max "Zachary" Stewart |alias(es) = Monster Kid Monster Kid of Diamond City Master of Monsters |birthplace = Diamond City, Virginia |residence = Stewart Mansion |species = Alpha Human |age = 10 |gender = Male |height = Unknown |weight = Unknown }} }} '''Max' "Zachary" Stewart is an original character designed by 35Baragon. Max Stewart resides in the Godzilla ''universe. Max is a young 10-year-old boy with the ability to transform into kaiju and goes by the name, '''Monster Kid'. Max, along with Dennis were born in Diamond City to Mary Stewart and Dr. Harold Stewart. At the age of 5, Max went camping in the woods with his parents, Dennis and Megan as they have an encounter with a giant black owl creature, but the creature did not attack the Stewart family, only stared at them and flew up in the skies, disappearing in the night. When Daisy was born, Max helps her walk on her legs and saying her first word. Max got his powers after he was exposed to a mutagenic chemical called the G-Energy Compound, which caused him to have the ability to transform into giant monsters. After defeating Arthur Allen and Dawgira, Max decide to use his Kaiju transformations to fight for the side of good and protect the city from evil supervillains and other giant monsters. Max is a very young Caucasian boy. He has brown hair, wears a purple shirt, green pants, and black shoes. Max is a boy who enjoys science and has an interest in kaiju. When Max was first got his powers, he was afraid that people would see him as a monster and he'd be endangering his family. However, he has gotten over his fear and decides to use his abilities to save innocent lives. *'Environmental Adaptation' - Max has the ability to survive and adapt to an environment. **'Forest Adaptation' - Max has the ability to adapt to forest conditions. **'Desert Adaptation' - Max has the power to adapt desert conditions. **'Aquatic Adaptation '- Max can adapt to underwater environments. *'Voice Manipulation' - Max can manipulate his own voice. **'Vocal Replication '- Max can mimic the voices of others or imitate any sound. *'Freeze Breath '- Max has the ability to emit a beam of freezing energy from his mouth. *'Mutagenic Blood' - Max's blood has mutagenic properties. *'Self-Molecular Manipulation '- Max has the ability to manipulate his own molecular structure. **'Regenerative Healing Factor '- Max can heal much faster than any human. *'One-Man Army '- Max has the ability to be as deadly as a vastly superior force. *'Semi-Immortality' - As a side effect due to exposure of the G-Energy Compound, Max cannot age. *'Fear Inducement '- Max has the power to evoke fear in others. *'Prehensile Tongue' - Max has the power to use his tongue to grab and ensnare objects. *'Enhanced Condition' - Due to the Mutagen G in his blood, Max has superhuman strength. **'Enhanced Strength' - Max possesses strength beyond that of a normal human. **'Enhanced Speed '- Max possesses speed enhanced beyond that of a normal human. **'Enhanced Intelligence '- Max posses an Intelligence that's beyond that of a normal human. **'Enhanced Senses' - Max possess extremely accurate senses. ***'Enhanced Hearing' - Max can hear in amazing clarity. ***'Enhanced Vision' - Max possess an enhanced eyesight. ****'X-Ray Vision' - Max can see through solid objects or people. ****'Telescopic Vision' - Max can see distant objects in magnetifed fields. ****'Night Vision '- Max can see clearly in darkness. ****'Infrared Vision' - Max has the power to perceive heat signatures. ****'Freeze Vision' - Max can project beams of freezing energy from his eyes. **'Enhanced Agility' - Max possess agility beyond that of peak human potential. **'Enhanced Durability' - Max can sustain numerous blows from internal and external assaults. **'Enhanced Endurance '- Max can endure beyond the limits of peak human potential. **'Enhanced Balance '- Max has the power to achieve a level of balance beyond those of a normal human. **'Nigh-Invulnerability' - Max's skin cannot be penetrated by nearby any weapon, making him immune to some damages. *'Body Manipulation' - Max can manipulate any aspect of his body. **'Natural Weaponry' - Max can morph his hands into weapons. ***'Pincer Claw' - Max can morph his hands into pincer claws. ****'Laser Beam Emission' - Max can emit beams of energy from his pincer claws. **'Immune System Manipulation' - Max can manipulate his entire immune system. ***'Antibody Manipulation' - Max has the power to create and enhance antibodies. ****'Antibody Generation' - Max has the power to create antibodies. *'Appendage Generation '- Max has the ability to generate extra body parts. **'Wing Manifestation' - Max has the power to develop wings. **'Tentacle Extension' - Max has the power to generate tentacles and tentacle-like appendage. ***'Tendril Generation' - Max can create tendrils with claws from his back. *'Super Spit' - Max posses the ability to spit out a sticky-like substance from his mouth. *'Wallcrawling' - Max has the power to climb on vertical and horizontal surfaces. *'Camouflage' - Max has the ability to blend to his surroundings like a chameleon. *'Enhanced Roar' - Max possess a powerful roar. **'Sound Wave Generation' - Max can generate powerful sound waves from his mouth. *'Accelerated Metabolism' - Max possess an extraordinary fast metabolism. *'Enhanced Eating' - Max has the power to eat massive quantities to food to no ill effect. *'Biomorphing' - Due to the effects of the Mutagen G, Max has the ability to transform into any living creature he's seen or made contact with. **'Giant Monster Physiology' ***Spore ***Spidavon ***Mega Dragonfl] ***Electro King ***Mega Manta ***Tri-Snake ***Silverhead ***King Turtle ***Devil Squid ***Puffo ***Super Starfish ***Lizard Fish ***Vorgon ***Catapod ***Salavak ***Zamoeba ***Silrax ***Glaragon ***Super Dragon ***Armor Avian ***Monster Moth ***Taclytra ***Aquadragon ***Ultra Swordfish ***Abystor ***Moltrodon ***Britalak ***Ivopod ***Atavore ***Scorra ***Titanulon ***Dexagon ***Behemoth *'Contaminant Immunity' - Max has immune to various diseases, toxins, poisons, radiation, and vamprism. **'Disease Immunity '- **'Poison Immunity '- **'Radiation Immunity '- **'Vampirism Immunity '- *'Control Immunity '- Max is shown to be immune to some forms of mind control. *'Duplicate '- Max has the ability to split into exact copies of himself. *'Teleportation' - Max has the ability to teleport to any where on Earth. *'Creature Creation' - Due to exposure from some space rays, Max can create his own kaiju. **'Hive Mind '- Max shares a hive mind connection with the monsters he created. **'Genesis Creation' - Max can create monsters from his own body. ***'Spawning' - Max can biologically spawn eggs from his mouth that hatch into smaller creatures of different shapes. ****Dawron ****Pyrora ****Evaju ****Venolus ****Spectra ****Viciron ****Venonula *'Mary Stewart:' Mother *'Dr. Harold Stewart:' Father *'Dennis Stewart:' Twin brother *'Megan Stewart: '''Older sister *'Daisy Stewart:' Younger sister *'Jade Stewart:' Aunt *'Jerry Deleon:' Uncle *'Alina Deleon:' Aunt *'Ivan Stewart/Gold Vulture:' Uncle and enemy *'Zoey WIlson/Princess Blight:' Childhood friend and love interest *'Andy White: Friend *'''Alex Burton: Friend *'Zero: '''Archenemy *'Ivan Stewart:' Enemy *'Mr. Z:' Enemy *Max is named after an Australian racer with the same name. *Max is similar to Ben Tennyson from the popular ''Ben 10 franchise. *Max has an interest in birds, insects, fish, and reptiles. *Max's favorite food is french fries. *Max's eye color is green. Max_Stewart_as_Monster_Kid.png|Max "Z" Stewart as Monster Kid Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Fan characters Category:Superheroes Category:35Baragon's characters Category:Godzilla characters Category:Children Category:Characters who can change form Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters who can fly Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Characters with elemental powers Category:Cryokinetic characters